Imaginary
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER4. If Fate were a little kinder Draco wouldn’t have learned how to love Ginny when he was still with Hermione. Everything went upside-down when Draco lost his memory and almost gained everything back except for Hermione’s. HGDMGW. READ ON. R&R.
1. Prologue

Imaginary ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
***Prologue***  
  
Pairing : Hermione Granger X Draco Malfoy X Ginny Weasley  
  
MP3 : My Immortal, Ascension of the Spirit by Evanescence  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Virginia Weasley was most beautiful in her 20th year. Her hair had grown out beautifully soft and lush. Her freckles looked better on her and it complimented her red locks and pale skin. She had an immaculately beautiful body and men admired her perfect curves whenever she'd go out of the constraints of her humble home. She was almost always in Muggle London either doing some work or hanging out with her muggle friends.  
  
What was new with her, and not something that came out, out of natural circumstances, was the love she had for the enemy of her brother Ron. Ginny learned to love Draco Malfoy, who, in his 21st year was named one of the hottest blokes in England and the top shelf in the wizarding world.  
  
It was wrong. Her love for the beautiful man was terribly offensive, especially to Draco's girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Yes, Ginny and Hermione were supposed to be close friends, after all, Hermione and Ron are best mates. But then, nature called for it that Ginny's attention be taken away by Draco. And so her evil schemes started then and there, the moment she assured herself that it was more than a childish crush she had for the handsome lad. She made it possible that Draco and Hermione won't get to be partners during class, that they won't be able to go out on dates when she'd pretend to be sick and had to be taken cared for by Hermione and all that. Ginny was so desperate that she made her feelings come in between Hermione and her. . .  
  
And all those time Hermione knew nothing of Ginny's intentions. . .  
  
Hermione, who was then also in her 21st year was a bit more beautiful than Ginny, if that was possible. She was taking her lessons at a uni and ever since aced everything. The bookworm-ish girl was still admirable for her simple beauty and her gorgeous pair of eyes had been on print ads of some of the top make-up and beauty products. She had also tried the runway and had the chance to model for the best designer clothes in Europe. It was an impossibility for Hermione to be a model since her back was loaded with her huge bag that had her books that was too much to carry for a girl like her. But then, she took personality development lessons and some modeling class. It was to her advantage as well that her course at the uni didn't require as much load work just as Hogwarts did so she was well with a handful of books in one hand and just a cute bag hanging over her sexy shoulder. All- in-all, Hermione was tagged 'divine' by men and was admired by a lot of teenage girls.  
  
And where did Draco Malfoy, the known arrogant Slytherin HeadBoy-Quidditch Captain come in Hermione's picture? Draco actually had a tinge of admiration for Hermione ever since they step foot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He always wondered why Hermione's eyes seemed always beautiful even when she was crying. Oh how he loves to stare into those lovely auburn eyes. Draco wanted to figure out since then how Hermione was able to manage to do things orderly when she had the most work done in school. At their fourth year Yule Ball, Draco never had the courage to find any fault at Hermione who looked terrific in her periwinkle blue dress. It was that fateful night that triggered Draco's affection for the best student at Hogwarts. But Draco certainly respected Hermione even before that time. In their second year, Draco calling Hermione a 'mudblood' wasn't anything to attack Hermione personally. It simply came out of his lips since it was the constant term that his father Lucius would use to call people of Hermione's sort. Yes, the word slipped of his tongue but it wasn't his intention to hurt Hermione that way. 'Mudblood' was simply the first word that came into his mind when he thought that he needed to arrive with the first thing that could easily put Hermione's guard down after the latter spat something about the Slytherin Prince not having enough talent to be in the Slytherin Quidditch Team without his father Lucius pulling some strings to make his son part of the team. And oh, how Draco felt so weak when he saw Hermione's resolve shatter like a fragile crystal. Only that Draco's emotions were won over by his evil guffaw at the sight of Ron puking out slugs. Third year became something more for Draco when he affirmed himself that he did respect Hermione. One day while Draco went past Harry, Ron, and Hermione with Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione perfectly aimed a firm palm over Draco's pale-stricken cheek. It was expected that he'd come up with something equal, or even greater, than the assault he received by the beautiful young girl, only that he stopped himself from doing so. Actually, he never felt like hurting Hermione. It wasn't merely his gentlemanly side that won over him, but also, his respect and unexplainable affection he had for her. It was only in their sixth year when the young Malfoy had the courage to tell Hermione his emotions that wondrous things bloomed. It turned out that Hermione felt the same way and was only shy to tell him about it since it would look terrible to find her around Draco, considering her best friends were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
But it was after Hogwarts already and they already grew out of their childish fights. Hermione kept her friendship strong with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Somehow, she managed to have the three of her closest friends with Draco for a week without killing each other when they took a vacation in Italy. And since that time, things went pretty well only that the two of the Golden Trio preferred to simply keep it civil with Draco, and Draco approved just the same.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Winter time.  
  
Hermione was caught with a terrible cold. She called on quickly for Ginny, who called Draco just as quick. In a few minutes, Draco arrived at Hermione's doorstep, faster than Ginny had. The night was young and Draco was willing to stay for the night to take care of Hermione in her own flat in West London. Ginny came in and having some experience with such illnesses and the knowledge she had from her mother who was a medic wizard, Ginny thought that they had to buy Hermione some medicines that she did not have in her medicine cabinet. And so off did Draco and Ginny went in Draco's car. . .  
  
Fate called for it.  
  
A speeding delivery truck slammed against the car that Draco and Ginny were in.  
  
Both were put unconscious and the next thing they knew, they were already in the hospital with Hermione alone in her flat terribly sick.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny awoke in her hospital bed after six hours and felt that she was just bruised on her forehead. After some tests that were conducted on her, Ginny was allowed to be signed-out. Still in trauma, Ginny had completely forgotten that the reason why she and Draco were out that night was that they had to buy some medicines for Hermione.  
  
The lovely lady walked to Draco's room and gently opened the door. She pushed it and saw that Draco was peacefully in a slumber. How Ginny loved to look at that serene-looking face that she'd catch back in Hogwarts when Draco would be alone contemplating at the lake. Ginny had that certain fondness for Draco's angelic face and from then on, learned to love Draco far more than his physical appearance. . . Ginny actually learned to accept every fault and mistake that Draco did.  
  
And so she walked silently towards the bed where the gorgeous man was resting. Ginny took a seat upon a chair that was closely beside the bed. She was about to touch Draco's hand when the latter moaned, signaling that Draco was at last awake after almost half a day.  
  
Slowly, Draco's eyelids fluttered open and he saw a blur at first. The haze gradually perfected the image in front of him and he saw Ginny with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Draco, are you all right?" asked Ginny whose hands were still cold from the moment she woke up. Evidently, she was still in a state of shock that her doctor advised her to go to a shrink after a week just to check on her condition.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Gin, are you?" asked Draco back.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Draco took his gentle hand to Ginny's and he clutched it tight. He held their hands clasped together closer to his face, and to take Ginny in great shock, Draco kissed the hand that he held. . .  
  
Ginny's hand. . .  
  
With too much warmness that emitted through Draco's eyes, Ginny learned to fear what was happening. . .  
  
"Draco, I reckon this is---"  
  
Ginny wanted to take her hand away from Draco. There was this unexplainable look in Draco's eyes. Something that Ginny didn't want to imagine possible, but always dreamt for. . .  
  
"Ginny, thanks for taking care of me. The doctor told me that you were fine when I first awoke."  
  
Ginny sighed shallow. At least somehow she knew it was just for the care that Draco did the kiss for.  
  
"No worries Draco. I didn't expect you've been awake already", said Ginny who instantly pulled her hand away.  
  
What was she doing? She loved Draco all those years and there was the perfect gentleman, trying to woo her of her kindness, and probably, for something more. . .  
  
Draco took Ginny's hand again and stared straight into Ginny's eyes. At that, Ginny knew what was wrong. That expression was never hers even in her dreams. It was Hermione's. Hermione owned that look in Draco's eyes. . . and Draco was giving it to her.  
  
Ginny looked back though very uneasy. She wanted to retort, and was about to, just when Draco broke her in.  
  
"Ginny, I love you"  
  
The three words came easily off Draco's lips. . . and his eyes. . .  
  
. . Draco's eyes showed too much that he was being true.  
  
It was only at that statement that Ginny broke in her trance and went back to reality. She immediately took her hand back and whispered, "Hermione. . ."  
  
She shook her head. She couldn't be awfully evil to break her friend's heart. Ginny could not imagine herself taking Draco away from Hermione even if it was her dream to own the god-like creature.  
  
"Who?" came in Draco's reply. His words matched his facial expressions that showed greatly of his bewilderment of such name he never heard of before.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! New fic! I hope this one would do great. This won't take too long. It'll probably be just around two to three chapters, I don't know really. But I guess you will love the story most especially when you're having some hard time with your relationship. Hah! Anyway, I'm just asking you to drop your wonderful reviews and help me out in improving my writing skills. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1

Imaginary ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In Shallow Slumber  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***Last time one Imaginary***  
  
"Ginny, I love you"  
  
The three words came easily off Draco's lips. . . and his eyes. . .  
  
. . Draco's eyes showed too much that he was being true.  
  
It was only at that statement that Ginny broke in her trance and went back to reality. She immediately took her hand back and whispered, "Hermione. . ."  
  
She shook her head. She couldn't be awfully evil to break her friend's heart. Ginny could not imagine herself taking Draco away from Hermione even if it was her dream to own the god-like creature.  
  
"Who?" came in Draco's reply. His words matched his facial expressions that showed greatly of his bewilderment of such name he never heard of before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, Hermione. . . she's back at her flat. She's sick", uttered Ginny wishing Draco's mind would deviate from what he just said.  
  
Draco wore an odd look on his face. "Hermione? Who is she?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny held Hermione's hand tightly. As hard as it was, she tried to explain to Hermione what exactly happened. Hermione quietly sobbed desperately on her own bed. How could it have happened that Draco lost his memory of her? His girlfriend?  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione. . . I wasn't expecting it. Honestly. . ." came Ginny's defense.  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled bitterly. "You don't have to apologize Gin. It was an accident. We can't do anything about it for now. We just have to wait."  
  
"But Mione, it can't happen that Draco loves me. He's in love with you!"  
  
"I know that Gin but what can we do? We just hope that his memory gets back soon." Hermione's voice was nearly muffled as she tried to fight back her tears.  
  
It can't be . . . it can't be. . .  
  
Precious tears rolled down Ginny's flushed cheeks. . . "Mione, what if it doesn't? What if Draco completely forgets the part of his life that concerns you?"  
  
"I don't know Gin. . . I wouldn't know what to do." Tears escaped the corner of Hermione's eyes. The thought of Draco forgetting all about her was absurd but possible. . . and that possibility scared her even so. What if Draco wouldn't really recuperate after all that happened? What if he completely falls for Ginny?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry sat at the right side of Ginny and Draco at her left. Nervous as she was, Ginny contained her extreme emotion. Draco had been looking at her as if asking for pity that she wouldn't accept him as her lover.  
  
Harry continued. "Draco, for the dozenth time, Hermione Granger is your girlfriend. You love her very dearly. It took both of you a lot of challenges before everyone could have accepted you two to be together. You can't possibly throw away something as precious as that!"  
  
Draco stopped himself from standing up and yelling at Harry. . though his voice did certainly go a bit louder. "And I tell you Harry for the dozenth time as well, I could not remember any Hermione Granger who's supposed to be my girlfriend. Can you not understand that? Is it that hard to comprehend? I've used layman's terms already. And for the thirteenth time today, I.DO.NOT.KNOW.ANY.HERMIONE.GRANGER!"  
  
Harry sighed. What could he do to a man who's certainly lost his head? He stared at Ginny for a while and then held her hand. "I'm sorry Gin but I give up"  
  
Ginny with pleading eyes, held on tight to Harry's hand. "Harry please. . .we can't go on like this. I know I loved Draoc before but not now. I didn't mean that I wanted him to lose his memory of Hermione and suddenly choose me over her!"  
  
"We have no other choice Gin. We tried to talk to him for the whole three hours and still we haven't gotten anything from him. Just try to bring him along to the shrink. Maybe the doc could help him sort his problem out"  
  
"Harry, you don't understand it do you? You leave this place and you're gonna bloody leave me with a love-struck bloke who doesn't remember a huge part of his past. I can't deal with that Harry. You know I couldn't be that bad to wish ill for Hermione. I know she's hurting. . . and I don't want to give her any pain. Please Harry. Help me. . ."  
  
Draco stood from his seat and glared at them. "I don't see why you can't love me back Ginny. I don't know what I did wrong or if I've ever done anything to offend you. I'm gravely sorry."  
  
With heavy footsteps, Draco walked away to what seem to be the kitchen to the new house of the Weasleys. He was taken-in by the Weasley couple to ensure that he wouldn't fall into bad hands. . . bad hands like his mother perhaps?  
  
Ginny stood at once and said, "It's not like that Draco. It's complicated. I could most certainly love you back. You never did me wrong, well at least not for the past few years and you've done nothing to offend me really. . . it's just that----I can't stomach it knowing I'm gonna hurt my friend that way. It's not the way this should work. Before you lost part of your memory, you deeply loved Hermione and we knew you were inseparable. It's I who should be sorry. I can't love you now. Not even when you regain your memory back."  
  
Draco nodded morosely, trying to appear that he did understand though he never did.  
  
Harry stood by Ginny's side and held her shoulder firmly. "I guess it's time that they meet again. . . it has been four days Gin. Maybe when he sees Hermione, he'll remember."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry knocked at the door of the Weasley's residence late that night again with Hermione quite trembling by his side. Feeling this, Harry clutched Hermione's hand and stared at her with his equally beautiful green eyes. "It will be all right Mione. We will never know until we try."  
  
"I know that Harry but I'm afraid. . . what if he still doesn't recognize me?"  
  
"We can't rush it dear. For now, the only thing that we could do is help him out in recovering what was lost. . . and Hermione, don't show him your weakness. He might not like that side of you. You know---it seems that his taste for girls have changed so I reckon we put everything at bay. Ayt?"  
  
Hermione slowly nodded just at the same time that Ginny opened the door for them Seeing her friend again, Ginny stepped forward and threw herself at Hermione and hugged her tight. "I'm really sorry Mione. . . we did what we could do but still he wouldn't---"  
  
"That's why I'm here Gin." Hermione pretended that it was all okay and that she was strong but deep inside her own false front was breaking her.  
  
Harry and Hermione were led to the living room as Ginny called on Draco to come down. Harry whispered to Hermione, "Don't worry, they don't share the same room. Draco's in the guest's."  
  
Hermione forced a smile and failed in making Harry believe what she was putting up. Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's hand, signaling her that it will all be fine.  
  
Strong footsteps came off from the staircase and as Draco was halfway down, he caught sight of Hermione at once and frowned. Ginny led Draco towards Harry and Hermione with Draco grimacing at every push that Ginny did behind him.  
  
Harry stood and gestured for Hermione. "Draco, this is Hermione. Hermione Granger--- your girlfriend."  
  
With the coldest glare he could muster, Draco shot his indignant stare at Hermione. "I see."  
  
Harry fumed mad at how Draco reacted and spat, "Aren't you glad she's here?'  
  
Hermione, in her seat, tried to stay put. Her hands were shaking. Her nerves were failing her at the sight of Draco giving her the stare that she had long had before.  
  
"Okay Harry, don't make me pretend in front of her that I do appreciate the fact that she's here when I barely know her. . . or as you claim, REMEMBER her."  
  
Hermione's eyes immediately watered though she still held them in.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying Draco", came Harry's reply of disbelief.  
  
Draco came in with a fast retort, "Oh it's you people who do not know what you're doing! See, you're telling me that this lady is my bloody girlfriend and you're making me accept that fact when I can barely remember anything about her. This is all f*cking stupid of you guys to push me to remember. I reckon it's you creatures who need to go to a shrink. . . and yes, I'm perfectly well with my affection for Ms. Virginia Weasley and nothing like this stupidity can cause me to change that. . ." Draco glared at Hermione dangerously. "Not even her. . ."  
  
"Stop it you bastard! Can't you see, if you still couldn't recollect anything from your past, you still have no bloody right to go yelling around her, ranting your great disgust for Hermione because that could not change the fact that she IS your girlfriend and that you hurt her by the words you say! Goddamnit Draco I could kill you right now if not for Hermione."  
  
"Well Harry, I guess that losing my memory does change the fact that we're together and just to make it a bit better for this beautiful lady---okay, Hermione Granger, we're officially over. Now does that make sense already? I don't love you anymore because I could not get this mind of mine to bloody work any better so I have to put you up with the fact that I chose to love Ginny over you."  
  
Harry immediately strode to where Draco was and swung his arm back to perfectly aim Draco's face with his strong fist only that Hermione was fast enough to pull his arm back.  
  
With her cheeks wet with her fallen tears, Hermione said, "No! Don't do it Harry. You've done what you could do. You've helped enough. I think it's time that I put things in my hands. I will do this on my own. . . but not now. Maybe next time when he has his anger subside. . ." Hermione let go of Harry's hand and walked away to the door. She opened it faintly when Draco yelled from behind her.  
  
"Don't bother. You can't make me love you anymore. I swear I won't."  
  
Hermione ran out into the cold and mixed herself with the haze. . .her resolve shattered and all that she wanted to do was simply breakdown.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifth chapter and going! PLEASE review! And yeah, there's no cliffhanger there unlike almost all the chapters that I write. (teehee) Take care you mates! Hope you enjoyed reading this! 


	3. Chapter 2 Favoring the Pain

**Imaginary**

**hotsleekeyz  
**  
_Chapter 2 : Favoring the Pain_  
  
**Last time on Imaginary  
**  
"Well Harry, I guess that losing my memory does change the fact that we're together and just to make it a bit better for this beautiful lady---okay, Hermione Granger, we're officially over. Now does that make sense already? I don't love you anymore because I could not get this mind of mine to bloody work any better so I have to put you up with the fact that I chose to love Ginny over you."  
  
Harry immediately strode to where Draco was and swung his arm back to perfectly aim Draco's face with his strong fist only that Hermione was fast enough to pull his arm back.  
  
With her cheeks wet with her fallen tears, Hermione said, "No! Don't do it Harry. You've done what you could do. You've helped enough. I think it's time that I put things in my hands. I will do this on my own. . . but not now. Maybe next time when he has his anger subside. . ." Hermione let go of Harry's hand and walked away to the door. She opened it faintly when Draco yelled from behind her.  
  
"Don't bother. You can't make me love you anymore. I swear I won't."  
  
_Hermione ran out into the cold and mixed herself with the haze. . .her resolve shattered and all that she wanted to do was simply breakdown.  
_

**It** took around three nights for Hermione to recover from that fateful day when Draco had slapped her hard with the fact that she was no longer part of his past---and worst, a part of his life.  
  
Harry had tried by all means to cheer his mate up. He took Hermione out for some walk out in the park, buying her flowers that she likes most. Certainly, all Harry did cheered Hermione a bit but there was nothing better than Draco –attempt- to remember. Even if Hermione tried to steer her thoughts away from Draco, images of him on that day that he had pushed her away like an old ragged doll, flash as vivid as the time that she was at the same exact scene.  
  
If anyone felt it was the most unfair for him, it was Draco. He was still staying at the new Weasleys house, which was way better than the ten Burrows combined. The Slytherin Prince never found himself around believing that Hermione was part of his life and that she should certainly be back in his memory at the soonest time. If there was anything he hated, it was being pushed around by other people who he thinks is lower than him. Tough luck. Draco hadn't forgotten the distinction that his family imposed upon him between rich purebloods from merely purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns.  
  
The brave Gryffindor that she was, Hermione got around to gathering all her courage to face Draco again. She knew well not to give up at once. She was a Gryffindor and she wasn't to give up. If Harry and Ginny haven't made any progress with Draco's memory, she was to do it herself, even if she has to hurt herself in doing so. She hoped too hard that somehow, somewhere, the old Draco that she knew who loved her will absolutely come back.  
  
On the fifth night, Hermione went over the Weasleys with a bag of goodies from Hogsmeade. She knew that there would be nothing that could go wrong with Draco's favorite sweets. She also brought with her a new jersey shirt of the famous soccer team that she supported all her life with---with Draco of course. They've watched a number of games of that muggle team and enjoyed every single game of it. Hermione thought that at the least, those parts of Draco could serve as keys to bring back what was lost.  
  
As she was walking towards the house, Hermione did not see that Draco was in front of the lawn, shoveling off some snow. She tried to suppress a faint giggle. It was so an unDraco thing to do to clear the walk, especially if the place wasn't his. If only Draco could remember her. . . it could have been better that Draco knew how to do chores without having to complain even at the order. The nights before certainly did snow a bit.  
  
She walked over, not knowing what to expect. Draco threw his eyes towards her direction at the gate. He merely stared. At least he wasn't being his –very- old self, Hermione thought.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Hermione as a way of traditional muggle greeting.  
  
Draco straightened his muggle clothing and asked the same. "Are you all right?"  
  
Now that's better, Hermione tried to convince herself. She was sure that if Draco still hated her, he wouldn't mind her existence at all.  
  
"Um, I brought some things for you. I hope you'd like them." Hermione was too careful with her words. She wouldn't want a furious handsome young lad spatting at her any moment.  
  
"If it's Ginny you're looking for, she's still taking a shower. Ron came over Harry's flat early this morning. I heard they're going to the movie house or something."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Please come in." As gentlemanly as he could, Draco assisted Hermione towards the door from the gate. He too, was being very careful of his actions, after he saw Ginny cry over what happened to them for how many nights already.  
  
Hermione had already opened the door and was about to come in when she felt that Draco hadn't the plan to go back just yet to shoveling the walk. She turned around towards Draco with a questioning look, then gave him with a pleasant, warm smile. "I can suit myself thanks. You can go back there if I'm any bother. I've been here all the time, it's almost a second home."  
  
Draco had a half-surprised look. "Oh yeah, of course." He had already turned his back against Hermione when he was called back.  
  
"Um, Draco, if you want, you could always check out on the stuff I brought you. I mean, if you're up for it but if you'd rather not do it right now, you could always check on them later."  
  
Draco thought for a while, and knowing that he should please Ginny at any chance he's got, he put up a smile and said, "Er, yeah of course. I think I'd do that now." He put his shovel down at the side of the walk and went inside and shut close the door. They both went over the counter top and Hermione started to pull out some of the bag's contents.  
  
First came out was the rather expensive jersey shirt. Draco muttered a faint daunting "Oh" to himself. He took the shirt in his hands and raised it at shoulder level. "Uh, thanks. This is cool. I'll wear it sometime." Draco did not know what pushed him to say that. Surely, he never knew why Hermione would choose that muggle soccer team over the others, though he appreciated it the same.  
  
Hermione came to pulling out some sweets from Hogsmeade and Draco even had the slightest change of emotion on his face. He made do with another faint "Oh" and said, "Thanks Hermione. You shouldn't have bothered. The Weasleys have a good stock of those."  
  
It was Hermione's time to say "Oh" but she didn't say anything more. Obviously, the things she brought were of no use to Draco's recuperation. She simply tried to read Draco's other emotions only to find a spot on his forehead with a bandage on it. She gestured to touch it, but hesitated. She contained herself with asking, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
Draco touched the spot where Hermione referred to. "This? No, not really. It's just a bruise or something but it has a small cut over it, so I have to keep it covered."  
  
"Do you still have any other bruises, wounds, fractures?"  
  
Draco read the concerned look on her face. This somehow nudged him to –attempt- remembering that concerned look but to fail him again. "I still got to return to the infirmary this afternoon to check on the results. Other than some bruises, the doctor reckons I'm fine."  
  
"You're going alone?" Draco nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I could accompany you. I'm not doing anything until late in the evening."  
  
"You need not bother Hermione. I can go there alone."  
  
"I bet you don't know where it is and you're going to ask Ginny if she could lead you the way, aren't you?" There was a tone of finality on Hermione's voice. She immediately felt that she should have been downright sorry for being a little rude when she said that. Somehow, she was being rude of course, only because she could see that Draco was making the least effort to remember anything at all.  
  
"No, no. . . of course I could make use of your company, why not." Draco was obviously taken aback by what truth Hermione presented him with. In fact, he was planning to ask Ginny to come along with him later that afternoon.  
  
"That's great. I can make good use of some hot chocolate here while you continue what you're doing outside. I don't really want to keep you here. Want to impress Ginny, don't you?" Hermione felt herself suppressing the words from coming out but they flowed freely as much as she tried to keep them to oneself. "Really, it's odd seeing you clear the walk. You don't do things of those sorts. You would have thought that only house elves should get into those things. I'm rather surprised that you're doing a great deal with your job. It's as if you've always known how to do it. But anyway, that's just me talking. You wouldn't care the least of course."  
  
Hermione was surprised by her own words. What was she actually doing? All those while that she turned her back from Draco, she knew it was the wrong thing to say, probably the exact words that would make Draco hate her even more, but she had nothing else to do but to wait for his reaction. She couldn't take her words back. They were indeed rude, thanks to her fuming emotions.  
  
"Um, yeah. Of course, the stuff you need are over the counter. . ." Draco stopped for a while. "It's not Ginny. . . I'm not doing this for her." Another pause. "I don't recall anything of what you've just said but I must say that I do have enjoyed myself clearing the walk. I'm glad you've noticed."  
  
Then another pause came in between Draco's words. A longer one. . .  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A long interval it was before Hermione could have had replied. Slowly, she turned to Draco's direction, still at awe and shock that she didn't know whether she should be thankful for that or whatelse. But to see Draco's eyes were a different issue. There was a strange look to it, more like a sight daunting occurred to him and it was taking him a slow while to realize what was happening.  
  
"Thanks? What for? It's me who's keeping you inside here, let alone bother you from your chore."  
  
Hermione, could you hear yourself?! Could you?! You're here to make Draco recover his memories! What are you doing?  
  
"If it's true that we've been together before the accident happened, then I must've loved you for real. . . and you loved me too. . . and now that I seem to be a different person, you still love me. I couldn't do such thing if I were in your place."  
  
A strong force washed over Hermione. . . It was more mixed than a distinct single one.  
  
"Draco, I swear you could do the same thing. Love can do only too much. Being understanding and patient is only a tiny bit of it. And the reason why I'm doing this is not only for me, but also for everyone else. I can't be too selfish right now. You also need to remember for your own sake. You can't go out into the real world with most of your life in a blur. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to help you remember."  
  
Hermione felt her throat caught in a breath and was to busy fighting back her tears that she didn't notice that Draco was already in front of her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With that, Draco took his hand at the back of Hermione's head and led her forward. . . He planted a small kiss on Hermione's forehead.  
  
Even before Hermione could have recovered from what just happened, she saw Draco take off his other clothing leaving only a blue turtleneck, as he walked away towards his room at the ground floor.  
  
The moment Draco entered his room and shut the door behind him, he quickly banged his fist on the wall and came next was his head.  
  
"Why can't I remember? Who are you Hermione? Why are you doing this? Who were –WE-?!"  
  
He wanted to shout his heart out. And he did.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY HERMIONE?!"  
  
"STOP IT! STOP TRYING! YOU CAN'T REMEMBER DRACO! YOU CAN'T!"  
  
Draco's emotions was winning over him. The collected bourgeois was exploding angry. His mind was focused into merely shouting and punching anything hard that he didn't hear the door open. . .  
  
Behind the door, Hermione was silently sobbing against the side of the door. . .  
  
Inside the room, Draco had just thrown the lamp beside his bed towards the window.  
  
"WHY DO YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T LOVE HER! YOU DON'T! YOU LOVE GINNY!"  
  
Hermione's eyes almost popped out of he sockets and she felt her lungs devoid of air. "I'm sorry Draco . . . I shouldn't have done this. . .", she whispered to herself but her mind was battling. She knew she had to help him remember. It was the only way that she can allow Draco to go out alone in the muggle world again feeling complacent---even if Draco wouldn't be able to recall their past together.  
  
"She's a mudblood! You can't love her! You don't and you didn't!"  
  
"No! Don't deny yourself Draco! You can feel it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
In just a split second, Hermione saw a flashing of red light inside the room through the small space she left ajar, and a loud bang was heard. . .and a hard thump of a body on the floor. Her instincts won her, Hermione opened the door fully at once to see Draco writhing painfully on the floor, with his wand clutched in his hand.  
  
Tears fell on Hermione's cold cheeks. . . "I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have. . . I shouldn't have. . ." It was more like she was talking to herself. She turned her heels towards the door and sprinted out of Draco's room.  
  
Oh Merlin, run after her, Draco. . .  
  
With all the strength he could muster after magically assaulting himself, Draco got to his feet and ran after Hermione who was already past the entrance door. He continued to run for it, limping, and saw Hermione running out in the snow without her coat on.  
  
"You loved me too much Hermione. . .You left me loving you too much that I can still feel it, only that I've chosen to love Ginny. . ."  
  
"NO!", a small voice from behind him said.  
  
Draco turned around and saw Ginny standing behind him. "Ginny, I---I can explain this. . .Hermione--- It's. . . I---"  
  
Ginny's face was in shock. "No, Draco, stop it. You can't love me. You just can't." She ran up the stairs and Draco was left watching Hermione's car leave as he closed the door behind him.  
  
**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.  
_**  
There you go with the second chapter! I planned on this to being a bit longer but I'll save that for the next chapter. It took me some while to finish this one because of a dreaded case of writer's block. I hope I'm getting back on track.  
  
Better things will happen in the next chapters. Draco's starting to hint some small things about their past so we got to give him props for that, even if he resorted to hurt himself, thus, the subtitle Favoring the Pain lol. That works for all of their sides---Hermione, Ginny and Draco.  
  
Hooboy! What a love triangle aside from Harry being the replacement for Ginny. It's just so---complicated. Heehee.  
  
_Review please! Thanks to everyone! huggles all of you_


	4. Chapter 3 Miracles Do Come True

**Imaginary **

_hotsleekeyz_  
  
_Chapter 3 Miracles Do Come True_  
  
**LAST TIME ON IMAGINARY :  
**  
"You loved me too much Hermione. . .You left me loving you too much that I can still feel it, only that I've chosen to love Ginny. . ."  
  
"NO!", a small voice from behind him said.  
  
Draco turned around and saw Ginny standing behind him. "Ginny, I---I can explain this. . .Hermione--- It's. . . I---"  
  
Ginny's face was in shock. "No, Draco, stop it. You can't love me. You just can't." She ran up the stairs and Draco was left watching Hermione's car leave as he closed the door behind him.  
  
**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER :**  
  
Draco slumped back on the couch with all his weight boring on to the cushion. His face instantaneously buried itself in his hands. Pulling himself back, he sighed heavily, shaking his head morosely, thinking he had to expect another long discussion over what just had happened with Ginny.  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
Feeling cold, Hermione slammed shut the door behind her and rested her body against it, closing her eyes and just allowing her tears to flow. The exact same scene when she was hiding against the constraint of Draco's room at the Weasley's was flooding her already confused mind. She shook her head a couple of times and she found herself strengthlessly dragging herself down towards the floor. Her eyes wandered through the room as far as they could, reminiscing how Draco had walked back and forth the place, feeling as if it was his second home.  
  
As if she planned of it, she stood at once and headed towards her room, muttering to herself, "I have to get away from this all. . . I have to go back to my parents for a while. . . then I will face this all once more."  
  
She packed her stuff for a while and once she was done, she left a message on her answering machine, that she was going back to the Granger's residence for a while.  
  
Who knows how long that would take for Hermione's situation. Having your boyfriend lose his memory and regain almost everything back except yours was bad, finding out he loved someone else, was worse, and to make everything blow her head off, his boyfriend rejects knowing they were once together.  
  
How much time did Hermione need to get back on track?  
  
Maybe Harry, Ron, and Ginny had to start wishing upon some miracle to happen. But they doubt it would ever come.  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry, okay? It isn't like I planned this to happen and I swear to Merlin I didn't. What could I possibly do if I found my heart in you? There's no use pushing me towards Hermione, because it just wouldn't work. I love you and all the great wizards know how much I want to please you. I've been trying so much to be that perfect man for you but you're being blind Ginny! Could you please, give me a chance to prove myself to you?"  
  
The pair of gray eyes that Draco owned found themselves staring towards the floor. He rested his hands over the desk where his back was currently resting. Ginny was apparently staring up at him, from the bed.  
  
"I know it is all hard for you Draco. But this isn't easy for me too. You've got to accept the fact that before you lost your memory, you were with Hermione. That's all you need to know."  
  
"What about now? What about what I am feeling right at this very moment? Doesn't that count? Whatever I had with Hermione is all a part of my past Ginny! It's just like moving from relationship to another. . ."  
  
"But this isn't just moving from one relationship to another, Draco. You've always been faithful to her."  
  
"I don't care about my past." Draco's heart went in a slight twinge. "What I care about is today, and tomorrow, and the days after that. . ."  
  
Ginny stood on her feet again and faced the towering god-like creature in front of her. "It's totally pointless to have this argument with you."  
  
Draco appeared taken aback a bit. "Even if we have to talk about this every single day of our lives, I will have the same things to say to you and not one Hermione Granger can change it."  
  
"You did not say that!" Ginny's eyes glared at Draco who was wallowing in his own comfort zone, which was in rejection and denial.  
  
"I just did", muttered Draco silently.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You are denying yourself of that certain push inside you heart. Your mind dictates that you love me but deep inside, you're yearning for your past. . . and only Hermione could link you to your past. You can't tell me you didn't feel it. I have been watching behind the staircases and I saw your attempt to remember, only because you do want to remember, don't you? You make yourself believe you don't love Hermione anymore because you are afraid of what could have been your past. . . and you know deep there in your guts, you're shouting out for her. I heard you screaming in your room and I saw how much tears Hermione had already shed. She's my friend Draco, I don't want to see her hurt. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. It's about time you consider re-evaluating your emotions. Your mind could only lead you somewhere else. Listen to what your heart has to say. . . and see that you really don't love me at all. . ."  
  
"Have I been making that much trouble with you?" Draco waited for Ginny's answer and saw how much she tried to bite back her reply. . . but to no avail.  
  
"Honestly Draco, yes. I miss Hermione too much already and I've been drawing farther away from her because –you- came. I mean, the new Draco Malfoy happened. I don't want to lose her this way, if you know what I mean. I love Hermione as my sister and I would not be able to stomach it if I lost her this way."  
  
Ginny led her head away and soon found herself walking out of her own room. Before she could have fully exited, Draco whispered, "I'm sorry Ginny. I really am."  
  
Ginny looked back and gave Draco a faint smile back.  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
Draco lifted the muggle contraption inside the Weasley's house, that is, the telephone. He thought of giving Hermione a ring, to ask her if she was all right and all that. . . Not entirely to make things worse as it already was, but more of a natural nudge inside him. Sure thing, it was the first time that Ginny's word sunk in. They have been arguing about it for like forever. But really, he has given some thought of it, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to make his own attempt to remember.  
  
At last. . .  
  
Draco still had his sense in tact. Harry and Ron would have guessed otherwise.  
  
The problem was, he didn't know what the number was at Hermione's place, nor could he remember anything of where Hermione's place actually was.  
  
Damn.  
  
He put the receiver back down and grumbled to himself. The Fates must have been playing with him, he thought. His eyes wandered around and saw that there was a list of people beside the phone. . . and their numbers!  
  
How lucky could he get?  
  
He excitedly picked the receiver again and looked down the list, looked for the number he needed most at that moment, and finally!. . .  
  
. . .Hermione Granger [number disclosed]  
  
Draco dialed the number with his fingers all shaky. Whoa, wait, was he --- excited?!  
  
A ring. . . Draco's fingers clearly was all clammy. Another ring. . . He kept on twirling the cord around his long, thin fingers. . . another ring. . .  
  
. . .pick it up Hermione. . . pick it up, come on. . .  
  
And a female voice went on on the other side of the receiver. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! I just called to---"  
  
Draco intently stopped and listened to the voice since Hermione didn't seem to hear him and kept on talking.  
  
". . .I'm currently out of my flat right now and will be at my parents' for some time-out. I will get back to you as soon as I could so if you please, leave your name, message and contact number. I will be back soon, I hope. Good day!"  
  
The once-Slytherin prince tried to repeat the words in his head. She wasn't at home? At her parents'? Draco almost slammed the receiver back down. He saw to his right that Ginny was looking at him from a distance.  
  
Ginny smiled a bit. "Why won't you try to look for her and tell her personally what your bloody arse have been holding in for some while?"  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow at Ginny. "Look, I was just trying to ring her up and check if she's okay. She forgot her coat is all."  
  
In a swift movement, Ginny threw something at Draco and the latter caught it with great precision. Too much for being the talented young Quidditch player. Draco looked at what Ginny handed him over with, and saw that it was some keys.  
  
"Why won't you drive over to her place and give her back her coat. I'm sure she'd be glad about that. A little visit and a friendly chat wouldn't hurt, you know?" Ginny gave one of her warmest smiles that Draco only saw whenever she'd smile at Harry. . . Harry must be lucky, Draco thought, but he doubt if the feelings were ever mutual.  
  
"Why yes, of course. A little visit could do."  
  
Draco nodded at Ginny and started to take his coat on towards door. When he looked back, about to thank Ginny for lending him the vehicle, she was gone.  
  
He suited himself in started the engine. The sound of the machinery gave Draco a weird moving feeling at the bottom of his stomach, and he wished most to have them settled back in or else he would have died of that odd sensation.  
  
Draco was well out of the village when he remembered---  
  
Whoa, wait, where am I exactly headed?  
  
He sighed. Some memory loss sure has its disadvantages. Well maybe on some part it was all good, that he can't remember where he was headed. It will give him more time to think, which is exactly what he needed at that time. Deciding he will do just that, Draco drove around further and noted himself to fill the tank up before returning it to Ginny.  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
"Come on daddy, I'm all right here. I will just stay inside and rest for a while. Really, I can manage myself. It's not like I didn't go through something like this before. . . But yeah, I guess you're right. A good cup of hot chocolate would do for now." Hermione smiled at last. She has been locking herself up inside her room for some time already and surely, her parents were worried. It's not like her to lock herself inside her room, for she was always found at their library, though she wasn't. She tried talking it out with her parents and they understood the whole situation and resolved that they will be supportive of her decision no matter what.  
  
Then the doorbell came off.  
  
Mrs. Granger peered out towards the steps upstairs and yelled, "Could someone get that door for me please? I'm doing stuffed turkey here and I don't want to put any meat on the knob!" She went back to mixing some ingredients as Mr. Granger came down the stairs.  
  
"Stuffed Turkey dear? It has been ages since you last made one."  
  
"Well, since Mione is staying over, I decided to do something that will make her more at home. Now if you must, go fetch the door please."  
  
Mr. Granger nodded and headed towards the door. He opened it leisurely, and found a strikingly handsome young lad by their footstep, who bashfully gave a small grin.  
  
"Ah, Draco! How wonderful to see you again!" exclaimed Mr. Granger who could only be too happy with his favorite bloke in their house.  
  
"Good evening sir, I---"  
  
Draco was cut off when the older man interrupted, "I see it's not us you wanted to visit. . . She's upstairs and has locked herself up since she arrived. We tried talking to her and so far all she managed telling us is what happened with you. She seems pretty upset and a bit disappointed---"  
  
It was Mr. Granger's time to get cut off. "That's exactly why I came here Sir, though I didn't quite have an idea how I actually led myself here. . . And I mean really Sir, I have no recollection of my memory that I found myself astonished to have directed my bloody arse at your doorstep. Apparently, I do know who you are, pity I can't remember Hermione at all. . ."  
  
The older man just shook his head but smiled all the same. "Try the best you can boy. It's only you who could cheer her up again."  
  
They both entered the door and Mrs.Granger stuck her head out of the kitchen and saw Draco exactly how she saw him before. "Oh dear. Draco, am I so glad to see you once again! Are you quite feeling yourself?"  
  
"Thank you Jane. I'm quite myself, thanks." Draco stirred awake from what he just said. How did he know Hermione's mum's name?  
  
Jane Granger, Hermione's mother, took her eyes towards her husband. "Dear, what did my dearest say about the hot chocolate? Did she say she want some good cup?"  
  
George, Hermione's father, was half-way sitting on the couch when he stuck his head out to yell, "I certainly remember she'd want a cup right now."  
  
Draco looked around. The place was familiar. It was as if he'd been there before. Of course, he'd been there. . . Before when his memory was still intact. In his musing, he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Jane smiling at him sweetly. "I believe it would do some good if it would be you to bring the cup of chocolate for her. She could certainly do with a smile. As far as I could remember, it has been some while, in fact. Ginny called in and she's been terribly worried about Hermione's health, and I've noticed too that she's getting thinner as usual." Seeing the perplexed expression on Draco's face, Jane kindly put her hand in Draco's. "Don't worry about it dear. It's not your fault. All we could do right now is help her gain back whatever's lost. . . and hopefully, what's lost with you too."  
  
"Um, yes, of course. I can help you fix something for her", was all Draco was able to say. He followed Jane towards the kitchen and comfortably sat on a stool by the counter. Seeing a jar of M&M's, Draco opened it and took three pieces out and popped them all into his mouth.  
  
Jane suddenly stopped at what she saw. She wasn't angry at all that Draco didn't ask permission before taking anything, it was more of surprise, as a matter-of-fact. "Hun, how many did you just eat?"  
  
Draco almost jolted out of the stool. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, feeling a bit comfortable around here is all. I should have had asked permission of course." He was surprised to see that Jane was waving her hands in defense. She even took the jar out again and offered Draco some more. "I took just three of them." He smiled naughtily.  
  
"Dear, dear, if Hermione could only know right now, but of course it would be too stressful to hear anything else."  
  
"Why, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well, if it's any good to hear, you've just sat on your favorite stool by the counter, and you popped three of those candies in your mouth, just as you always do when you stop by here. It seems you sure know your stuff around here. If I didn't know you lost your memory dear, I would have not noticed any difference by far you're acting."  
  
"Yeah, it's a pity really. I seem to remember everything except Hermione." He sighed. "And to be honest with you Jane, I'm feeling quite bad about it already. If I could only remember, Hermione wouldn't have to go through all these."  
  
Jane gave Draco a good pat on the back. "Don't worry about it. You seem to be making some improvements, in my opinion. A little more time is all you need to recuperate."  
  
After fixing Hermione's cup of hot choco, Jane handed it to the troubled young man in front of her. Draco stood from where he sat and opened the drawers and pulled some chips out. Jane only grinned to herself. She felt her eyes were fooling her.  
  
She walked over to the couch and found George fixed at watching some sports channel on cable. "Did you see that George? Draco knew what Hermione's favorite chips are. If I knew any better, Draco had fully recovered, but I don't know really. I'm a dentist. I don't know much about man's psychology, more on recuperation of memories that aren't really lost."  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
Draco went up the stairs, with every step of his as if weighing a ton. What was he actually doing? He still knew that he loved Ginny. . . um, well, -like- for now since he sure did hit his head hard after that conversation with the young lady whom he thought was who his heart was beating for. . . and sure enough, Draco was already odd inklings inside him that he was, after all, inconveniently incorrect.  
  
To knock, or not to knock. If Draco had a tougher idea to think about, he was sure to lose his mind. If he knocked, Hermione might not answer, or else she could have but she would certainly ask who it was knocking and if she found out it was him, there's the least chance she'd open up. But if he didn't knock, he sure was in some good spatting session, or so he thought.  
  
But he wouldn't know if he didn't try. So he opt to knock.  
  
knock, knock  
  
No answer.  
  
knock, knock  
  
No answer.  
  
I knew she wouldn't answer, Draco thought to himself.  
  
knock, knock  
  
I give up.  
  
Draco turned around to see George by the head of the stairs. "Giving up so quickly?"  
  
Draco was startled. HE, DRACO MALFOY, give up?! "Um, no. Not really. She might be sleeping is all. I reckon it's best not to bother her right now."  
  
George shook his head. "Look Draco, Hermione is not one to sleep through her problems so I don't trust her to be taking a nap at this wonderful afternoon. I'm giving you the permission to open the door and just barge right inside. If she gets mad, tell her from me, that I allowed you, all right?" He winked.  
  
All Draco was able to do was nod and give a faint smile. He sure was running out of smiles since –Hermione- happened.  
  
Without hesitation, he turned the knob and wishing to see just one last glimpse of George for some motivation, he turned around only to see the male Granger crossing his arms over his chest, nodding for him to go on.  
  
The door creaked a bit.  
  
He peered inside although he had some doubts he was welcome there.  
  
All he saw was an unkempt bed and some brown hair sticking out from the other side of the bed. Hermione was apparently sitting against her bed, facing the beautiful snowy afternoon, listening to the bird outside in its attempt to get inside Hermione's room for some shelter.  
  
Slowly, Draco led himself to the other side of the bed, and Hermione didn't notice at all. Her gaze was far off into space, and Draco simply stared at Hermione's eyes glinting in the cloudy winter day. He went on one of his knees beside Hermione and said in his rich, deep, velvety voice, "Here's one cup of hot chocolate for the beautiful Ms. Hermione Jane Granger."  
  
Hermione slowly turned her head towards Draco, her eyes weary and looking very tired. She smiled only at the corner of her mouth, then she assumed looking outside the window.  
  
"Hermione, here's your---"  
  
Draco was interrupted when Hermione's finger pointed towards the floor, signaling him to put it down. Only that, Draco was foreign to that stare that Hermione was transfixed with. . but wait, how was he to know what was common and foreign in Hermione's lifestyle, living, and behavior when he barely remembers. . . But does he?  
  
He could only sigh. He caused Hermione's absent-minded state. To make things worse, Draco knew that that wasn't the usual Hermione. The lady in front of him, seemed to be lifeless, and dull. Very much un-Hermione-like.  
  
But HOW did he know?  
  
At the corner of his eye, Draco saw Hermione shiver. Sure enough she would for she was only in a loose tee and only her underwear. Her hair fell down on both sides of her face, concealing her already-pale complexion and cold cheeks.  
  
And so, Draco looked over the bed and took the comforter out, laid it out and put it around Hermione who didn't nudge from where she tucked herself.  
  
Getting closer against Hermione gave Draco the chance to see Hermione's eyes from the curtain of hair that hid them against Draco's sight. Without hesitation, he pulled out some strands and saw Hermione's mascara smeared under her eyes.  
  
"You were crying?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"But why?" came another question, but Hermione didn't even open her mouth to speak.  
  
"If I've hurt you too much to make you feel like this, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear."  
  
Draco sighed again. He seemed to be talking to someone who came out of a very tragic event. He would have bet that Hermione was in a serious case of trauma, indeed. Her mouth hanging open only gave her away more.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to leave you here now. I might just come back for you later, or whenever I'm free. Take care Hermione. Please do. . . for me."  
  
He leant over to Hermione who still stared off into nothingness, only that she was already supposed to be looking right into Draco's neck since Draco was in front of her.  
  
He then took his warm pair palms against Hermione's cheeks and smiled. "You're a Gryffindor Hermione. You can't give up easily. This comforter I gave you for your birthday would sure warm you up a bit. . ." He sighed again. Draco thought it was crazy talking to Hermione that way, since he was supposed the one to have lost his memory.  
  
Caringly, he placed a kiss on Hermione's cold forehead, on her nose, and down to her lips. He pulled away when a blinding flash of light came across his sight, almost blinding him.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was already sitting on all fours in front of Hermione who appeared to have woken up from her –dead- state.  
  
His mind came whirling and spinning madly and he felt himself leaving the floor, that he was flying through air. . . though he wasn't.  
  
Hermione sat shocked to see Draco who seemed to be having a fit of some sort. She easily drew her worrisome face once more, and went over to Draco to see if he was alright. . But she knew he wasn't. He was clutching his head while his eyes were tightly shut.  
  
"Draco! Talk to me, are you all right?"  
  
All Hermione had in reply was a painful groan.  
  
"What's happening? Draco, answer me!"  
  
**INSIDE DRACO'S MIND : [cannon : JK Rowling]**  
  
_In Knockturn Alley at Mr. Borgin's shop..._  
  
"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for –"  
  
"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger –"

. abcd . abcd .

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."  
  
The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.  
  
"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood," he spat.

. abcd . abcd .

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.  
  
"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul -- you evil –"  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.  
  
"Get off, Ron!"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.  
  
"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

. abcd . abcd .

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"  
  
He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.  
  
"Granger, they're after Muggles,"said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."  
  
"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.  
  
"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."  
  
"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron. Everybody present knew that "Mudblood" was a very offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage.  
  
"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. ...  
  
"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."  
  
"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

. abcd abcd .

Parvati was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her.  
  
[and the memories came storming in, holding Draco's breath in, constricting him of his own life]  
  
**BACK AT THE GRANGER'S RESIDENCE INSIDE HERMIONE'S ROOM :  
**  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Draco yelled as his eyes flashed open, and he breathed hard and deep. His feet seemed to have touched the ground again. All the swirls inside his head began to settle.  
  
"Draco, DRACO! Are you all right?"  
  
Wait, was that Hermione?"  
  
"Draco, please, talk to me!"  
  
He only grunted as reply. He shook his head twice and soon his eyes was able to make him see things vividly. .  
  
In fact, it was Hermione in front of him.  
  
Without looking into her eyes, Draco muttered, "I'm all right. I'm---"  
  
"You're not. Maybe we need to take you back to the hospital, or at Ginny's so you could get some rest."  
  
Soon, both of them were sitting upright, facing each other, eyes seeking through the other.  
  
"No, I want to stay with you. . ."  
  
And Draco leant once more towards Hermione and touched her lips with his. . .  
  
**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.  
_**  
Ho-humm. I could only play a tease and hang you on in there! Lol. By the way, of course, I'm up to something here, but it would be so nice for you if you told me what you are exactly expecting to happen next, and with some luck, I might consider it for the next chapter. I've been pushing myself for how long to finish this one, and now, I hope I had you hanging what happened exactly with Draco, and what else could happen after their kiss. [sweet!]  
  
Please, I would really appreciate all your reviews! Huggles and smooches to everyone who does! 


	5. Chapter 4 Love Comes Easily

Imaginary  
  
hotsleekeyz  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Love Comes Softly  
  
LAST TIME ON IMAGINARY :  
  
"Draco, please, talk to me!"  
  
He only grunted as reply. He shook his head twice and soon his eyes was able to make him see things vividly. .  
  
In fact, it was Hermione in front of him.  
  
Without looking into her eyes, Draco muttered, "I'm all right. I'm---"  
  
"You're not. Maybe we need to take you back to the hospital, or at Ginny's so you could get some rest."  
  
Soon, both of them were sitting upright, facing each other, eyes seeking through the other.  
  
"No, I want to stay with you. . ."  
  
And Draco leant once more towards Hermione and touched her lips with his. . .  
  
ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER :  
  
Softly, caringly, Draco's lips divulged itself with Hermione's cold- stricken ones, wanting even more to own what seemed to be his all those time. He was so hungry for the piece of flesh of which were owned by the person he most hated for the past week. And all that rung in his head was the fact that Hermione was his, she is there in his arms, and he will win her back.  
  
Moaning to the rhythm of Draco's own movements, Hermione pulled away as he held Draco's arm to signal him to stop. She opened her eyes slowly and saw at once that Draco's eyes were boring into her in questioning why they had to stop.  
  
Draco did not understand why they had to stop of course.  
  
Hermione just smiled. "Let's eat."  
  
Even in doubt, Draco returned Hermione's smile with a warmer one. "Okay. No prob. Do you still want anything down at the kitchen?" He shook his head to rid his mind of the sudden upsurge of memories, willing to shoo them all away and let him worry about them another day.  
  
Hermione looked curiously at Draco. "Honestly, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes of course. No worries." He assisted himself to stand and pulled Hermione up as well from the floor. Draco bent down to get the cup of hot chocolate and chips from the floor and placed them on the side table beside Hermione's bed.  
  
"Okay. Maybe you could just get something for yourself. I'm a bit hungry right now, the stuff you brought up won't be enough." She forced herself to smile. Deep inside her Hermione knew that Draco was asking himself what was wrong and why they had to stop for their sweet moment of snogging. She felt a strong nudge inside her to explain.  
  
When she got the courage to speak, Draco was already at the door, Hermione cried, "I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
Draco looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, of course. Don't think about it." He was to open the door when Hermione spoke again.  
  
"I know you wanted to know why I had to stop and I also know well it's best to explain."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't want to consume all your love right now. I'm afraid I might miss them too damn much when the time comes you run out of them."  
  
Silence.  
  
Draco grinned. "That'll never happen Hermione." And he left.  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
"So you're telling me that Draco might have recovered most of his memories already?" asked Harry as he handed Hermione a cuppa back at the Weasley's house.  
  
"Um, well, not really. I think it's just that he had this fit and he got –some- of his memories. I don't want to count much on the fact that he's making improvements because I might be hoping too much only to find myself disappointed in the end."  
  
Ron settled himself beside Hermione on the couch with his own cuppa and interrupted the conversation. "But you can't change the fact that he knows he loves you back."  
  
Hermione thought about it for some while and responded, "Yeah of course. I think you're right Ron." She paused. "But what if it's just temporary and he suddenly loses everything's he got back?"  
  
Ginny went down the stairs and smiled at Hermione. "You're being ridiculous Herm. . . Too much of a lunatic after one week with this bloke who crashed against a delivery truck, eh?"  
  
"Well, you can't deny me of being concerned about the state of his mind right now. Maybe he just sat on his favorite stool by coincidence and gotten the chips out of the drawers since it was his type of food at the moment. . . You can't tell that he got his mind back with just that."  
  
"You're mum told you about a hundred of times about the M&M's didn't she?" inquired Ron who was halfway his cuppa.  
  
"But still---"  
  
Ginny passed in front of Hermione, shuffling her brown hair as she did, towards the seat at Hermione's other side. "Stop it Herm. You know he's making some improvements and that's all we need to know right now."  
  
They went on and on talking when the conversation steered to their old times, their trips to Hogsmeade, Quidditch finals and how they got around different places because of this special field trip they had in seventh year (the activity was only applicable for years 5 and up, and so Ginny was with them) when they were given the opportunity to group among themselves and choose a destination of their choice to camp-out and survive there with only minimal supplies. Sure it was fun, but nothing could have made Hermione most happy with it when Draco agreed to come along with her even if she was with a bunch of Gryffindors. It was some talk around Hogwarts for a while but soon enough, it died down. A lot of the students were betting against who will die first, the Gryffindors, or Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Whoa---can't you see what I'm seeing right now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Um, no?!", the other three replied.  
  
"Why won't we all go on vacation and take Draco with us? We can go back to Greece and maybe it'll help a bit more for him. . . Well I can't deny the fact that I have this certain liking to anything that concerns gods and goddesses you know. . ." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Haven't you had enough stay there Gin? You could barely get someone who you could understand speak when you got lost around there. Lucky that Mione knew some spell how to get you back. . . and I mean really. . .", Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Hello brother?! I got lost because you were too busy talking you didn't see that I was already a mile away from you. Duh. . ."  
  
"Fine, fine", cut in Hermione. "Let's talk to him about it then let's see if he'll agree. But if he doesn't we have to make a back-up plan to where we could be headed. We sure need some vacation, all of us."  
  
Harry, who didn't engage himself in the conversation too much, suddenly broke his silence. "Why won't we go back to Hogwarts and pay Professor Dumbledore a visit?"  
  
Everyone seemed to be thinking about the idea by the silence that filled the room. It was only broken when another voice broke it up for the four of them.  
  
"I reckon that's the best idea you have brought up yet, Harry."  
  
They all looked towards the direction of the speaker and saw that it was Draco standing by the frame of his bedroom door.  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
It took some while planning how to get back to Hogwarts. There was the possibility that the Hogwarts Express won't be able for them at that time. All of their worries were put to rest when Hermione came up with the easy solution that they didn't think of.  
  
"We'll go on the 4th of January when all the students would be going back. We'll come along with them. I'm sure the trolley woman wouldn't mind and some professors might be around to approve of our joining them. I, alone, have nothing in doubt when it comes to allowing former Hogwarts students coming up at their school any time they want. Dumbledore would sure be happy to see us all."  
  
"That's great!" Ron supplied. "Silly I didn't think of that. We've been talking here for ages and the solution was right under our noses."  
  
"Fourth of January it is then", said Draco who got up and headed for the kitchen to take some of the cups of tea used that afternoon.  
  
In a hushed voice, Harry whispered to Hermione, "Isn't it obvious that he's trying to make himself remember?"  
  
All Hermione could do was smile. Indeed, Harry had a point.  
  
Abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd abcd  
  
The night wasn't exactly young by the time they felt themselves yawning in turns every minute or so. Harry decided to come home and Ginny was already in her room after excusing herself, leaving Ron to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"You two better take some more time talking, I say. I'll come up my room now and I'll leave you two there. If you need anything, just help yourself." Ron yawned and added, "Just lock the door and the gate when you leave Mione. . ." He smirked. "That's if you get the chance."  
  
Ron chuckled to himself as Hermione gave a puzzled look. Draco sniggered to himself.  
  
Hermione looked over to where Draco was and asked, "What was he saying?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco continued to snicker.  
  
They settled themselves comfortably on the plush couches. Hermione was almost in a full lying position with her back against one side of the sofa. Draco had slumped in his own corner, his eyes wandering towards the ceiling.  
  
"We've been eating all day. . . "  
  
"Yeah", said Hermione and she mentally grinned over the thought. She was feeling full herself.  
  
"We must do it everyday, that's if we last each day devouring what's in here and at your parents' house."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hm, I think I'm up for some midnight snacks, what do you say?" Draco sat up and looked over to where Hermione was.  
  
Hermione led her head towards where Draco was, which was overhead her. "Sure. That's if we won't come throwing up all over the place." Hermione smiled sleepily while Draco just watched in amusement.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the Weasley's junk here. I mean midnight snacks outside. We can go downtown and see what's still available at this time. I can drive you over to your house afterwards."  
  
Hermione gave him a death glare. "As much as that would be a good idea to eat out at this time of the night, I don't agree to having you drive me home. Let me just say I had too much of a Draco Malfoy who hasn't an idea who he really was for some time."  
  
Draco smiled and almost chuckled to himself. After a few seconds, his light feeling of simply staring at Hermione's beauty was replaced by deep concern. "I'm sorry."  
  
Feeling that it wasn't exactly the best thing she could have said, Hermione had instantly come up with her defense. "Uh, no, it's okay. Yeah, you could drive me home. No worries. I'm all right. I was just thinking about you is all."  
  
"Of course." Draco stood to get his coat and grabbed the keys. "So, are you ready? I'm starving, seriously."  
  
"Starving? We've only taken some minced pies Molly made!"  
  
"Well, I'm a growing boy. . ."  
  
Before Hermione could have replied again, she felt herself being scooped up into Draco's arms. She was caught in surprise but still, she was glad more than ever. It was exactly the same way that Draco would show his affection. He was more of the touchy person.  
  
"Growing boy. . .right. . ." Hermione just let Draco carry her out of the door and into the car. He gently plopped her into a seat and whispered to himself absent-mindedly, "I'll carry you the same way when we get married."  
  
Hermione knew Draco didn't intend to think out loud and so he suited herself by curling up beside the driver's seat, simply staring out of the window, occasionally taking some glimpse of Draco as he drove away.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.  
  
Short chapter there. I didn't want to rush things up. My apologies since I said this wouldn't get over three chapters, but it is over three chapters and I don't know how to make it up to you guys. I swear I'll try to congest loads in the next chapter!  
  
Who wants an R-rated scene?! Hm, raise your hands if you please! Lol.  
  
To tell you honestly guys, the reason I've been writing again is because of your lovely reviews! They've been of great help! Thanks to all who did by the way! 


End file.
